


Hunt

by eajwrites



Series: Lovemaking Snippets [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BriJae, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Married Couple, Penetration, blowjob, bottomjae, jae's first time, jhpian, parkian, singer brian, topbri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/eajwrites
Summary: when brian saw a familiar figure leaving the hall right after his performance ended, he quickly took off and followed the man all the while thinking of how to make love to him tonight. and how long.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Lovemaking Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693060
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Hunt

The venue was tightly packed with people save for the seats around Jaehyung; two in front of him and one on his right. He pressed his lips as he silently gave his thanks to the heavens for giving him such a favor. Attending concerts had never been one of his million random interests. Huge crowd, blasting sounds and ear-shattering screams of the fans combined with the beautiful but certainly eye-damaging lights just weren’t to his taste. Any more than half an hour of exposure to that kind of environment would certainly trigger his migraine. That’s why when Brian completed his songs, Jae immediately got on his feet and made his way to the exit where a seemingly surprised young girl opened the door for him. She must have wondered why an audience that paid for the entire show was already leaving just after a couple of performances. 

He had done his part and that was all that mattered, he thought.

With his mind full of negative concerns and what ifs, Jae walked out of the concert building and grabbed a cup of coffee at an open nearby shop to ease his tension. He sat on a single high chair facing the glass wall and took out his phone. A green light greeted him when he tapped a particular book icon on his screen. The page where he stopped reading earlier loaded. Bash him all you want but he’s more into e-books now which was in more ways than one, more convenient than physical books.

The novel he was reading was about a young widow that fell in love with the family lawyer of a friend that had mysteriously passed away. The plot happened in the late 1800s somewhere in San Francisco. Series of events happened and they all led to another death of a certain girl servant. 

Jae found the storyline interesting enough but he wouldn’t recommend it for others to read. He couldn’t fathom how normal people would fall in love with each other while doing investigations of people’s deaths and million dollar lost assets. The search for the hidden truth took too long because the protagonists entertained romance even when they were obviously in a dangerous situation; Jae was having this very thought when a gust of cold air hit him. Someone just came into the café and opened the door way too wide for Jae’s comfort. Internally cursing, he turned to see who the culprit was: a man wearing black hoodie that was too big for his build and black ripped jeans. 

After ordering a cup of coffee, the said man smoothly took the vacant seat next to Jae who was now glaring at the newcomer. 

The glare was returned with a sweet smile that made Jae’s heartbeat triple. 

The duo finished their coffee in complete silence after that brief exchange.

Ten minutes passed but Jae still didn’t move from his seat. He was afraid. He just sat there, looking straight in front, counting the cars that seldom passed by the midnight road they were overlooking until he felt a hand up his thigh. The sensation made all of the hair in his body stand in unison. He threw the man who was no other than Kang Brian a menacing look, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I saw you.” Brian plainly stated.

“You didn’t.” Jae denied.

“Of course I did. I spotted you leaving the event right after my performance.”

Jae nervously gulped the lump on his throat.

A little more than a minute later, Jae was already inside a taxi with Brian, not giving a damn about the driver that was intensely watching them eating each other’s face through the rearview mirror.

How they managed to reach the second floor with their mouth connected ninety-nine percent of the time amazed him not that he cared anyways. He didn’t even have any idea who operated the elevator when they entered it. All he knew was that Brian’s kisses never failed to make his mind go blank and all he could think about was how to make them deeper and longer. 

There was a soft click before entangled bodies staggered inside the unit.

Jae was basically thrown unto the soft bed judging by the impact that his back felt. He was catching his breath but so was Brian who was at that moment hastily removing all of his upper garments while looking at him with ravenous eyes.

Under the intense glare, Jae felt his cheeks burn. 

Brian was his everything. 

Jae had always known deep down inside that in their relationship, he should give in. But even after two long years of marriage, he remained stubborn. He just couldn’t engage into something beyond stroking (excuse him but that was his word for masturbating). Just the mere thought of getting penetrated was enough to make him shudder in disgust. For him, anal sex was just plain ridiculous and stupid. Of course Brian didn’t share the same opinion but he was willing to wait for Jae until he’s ready. The two differed in a lot of things to the point that even if Brian was a singer, Jae wouldn’t attend even one of his concerts. Jae once told the younger that the moment he’s ready to take their physical intimacy to the next level, Jae would watch him perform live as a sign.

Jae moaned in pleasure when Brian dived in again to catch his lips. The hardening crotch that he felt against his thigh made his own twitch. Brian must have noticed his euphoria because he awarded him with a palm that ghosted over his tenting pants. Electric waves of pleasure running down his spine made him mewl and quiver in delight.

Brian leaned in and whispered in his ears, “Seeing you like this removed my hesitation. The thought of going all the way must be turning you on. Am I right babe?”

“No way. Ahh. Shit. Shut up.” Jae said but he wasn’t even half convincing by the kind of face he was displaying: half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and slightly parting red with abuse lips. 

Brian chuckled softly, “Sure baby. As you say.” His hands travelled under Jae’s shirt while his mouth ravished his neck. 

“Jerk. Ahh. Stop that. Don’t leave bruises you fu…” Brian cut him off with a kiss on his lips. The singer’s tongue proved to be the most skillful part of him when it came to giving Jae pleasure. 

“Give me access to your nipples and I will stop attacking your neck,” Brian breathed after giving him a mind blowing kiss. To this, Jae immediately complied without a word. He was still high and the thought of having Brian’s tongue on his nipples excited him.

A heaving flawless chest with two strawberry pink buds flaunted in front of Brian and the result was, his hungry eyes hungered for more. He unbuttoned Jae’s pants and slipped it off his long legs exposing his milky white thighs and black boxer shorts that hinted a fully erect member. He bent down and kissed the tip of the tent before taking a glance at Jae who was busy writhing on the sheets, stifling a moan. Brian climbed on top of the older and expertly circled his tongue around Jae’s right nipple while his hand paid attention to the left one. Both buds perked up and hardened upon contact and Jae’s back arched in the most graceful way, as if telling Brian to take in more of him. To this, the singer complied dutifully. He sucked the nipple with vigor while flicking and pinching the other one. 

It was Jae’s favorite ceremony in bed. He totally loses it every time Brian gave attention to his nipples. 

But tonight, Brian wanted Jae to have a new favorite ceremony. “I will play with these two lovelies again later if you take off your boxers now Jae.” 

He watched as Jae heeded his command obediently. Jae’s member was oozing with pre-cum. Brian licked his lips before getting on his knees, ready to eat or rather drink. He was about to dive in when Jae grabbed a handful of his hair and said, “Stop! I-I will do it for you this time.”

Brian raised his brows.

Jae hissed, “I said I will do it.”

Brian shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed with his back leaning on the headboard. “Well this is a pretty serious plot twist.” 

Jae got up and crawled towards Brian, eyeing his still clothed waist. He clicked his tongue, “Can you at least work your ass off and undress yourself properly?”

Brian chuckled, “I want you to open the treat yourself.”

“Such a troublesome guy.” Jae complained but nonetheless proceeded to unbuckle Brian’s belt and unzipped his pants. He then pulled down the jeans down to Brian’s knees. Jae gulped when it suddenly came to him just how big Brian was. The tent it made on his boxers was overwhelming. With slightly trembling hands, he pulled the waistband of the younger’s boxers to uncover it. The member stood erect in front of his eyes and all he could think about was that he just made a terrible mistake. He would certainly break in half if ever it would somehow manage to fit inside him. He looked at the guy he loved so dearly and squeaked, “Did you wash this thoroughly?” He so wanted to say that he wouldn’t want to do it anymore but the look on Brian’s face made him strengthen his resolve.

Brian let out a handsome laugh. “Yes baby. How about you? Did you wash and prepare it thoroughly? Your hole that is?” 

Before Jae could respond, Brian pushed himself against the headboard and kissed his lips. “Let me check.” He said when they parted and pushed the older down. “Spread your legs for me please.”

“W-Wait. I haven’t given you a blowjob yet.” Jae squirmed under Brian’s intense stare.

Brian let out a sigh. “Let me guess, you were just stalling for time.” He leaned down and kissed Jae’s damp forehead. “If you’re really not up for this yet, you can still say so. I won’t force you to do it if you don’t want to.”

Irritation flashed on Jae’s features in a matter of milliseconds upon hearing Brian’s words. “That’s the only thing I don’t like about you Bri. You’re so understanding and patient to the point that it’s almost sarcastic. I know from the start how much of a pervert you are and how much you love fucking. But the moment I told you that I don’t like it, you immediately toned it down. For once please tell me honestly what you really think about not having to get your way with me despite being married for two years.”

Brian sealed Jae’s lips with a mind-blowing kiss to flush his anger down the forgotten drain. He was catching his breath when he pulled away and looked at the older in his eyes, “That’s the honesty that you so wanted to hear. I love you so much. You don’t know how happy I was when you showed up earlier. The thought of finally making love with you is enough to send me to cloud nine. But if you still don’t like it after all, I won’t do it because seeing you hurt is not worth it babe.”

“I-I think I can do it so p-please,” Jae turned his head on the side to partially hide his face, “I have thoroughly washed it. My effort would be wasted if we won’t be doing it just because you’re worried about me getting hurt. I can take it.”

Brian cupped Jae’s face and made him turn his head towards him again before placing a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. “You’re too cute for your own good.”

“Shut up. I’m not cute geez. Let’s get down to it already. You’re the one who’s an expert at this so give me instructions and I’ll follow.” 

The singer chuckled. How can his lover say that he’s not cute when he’s the epitome of cuteness with every word he uttered? He wanted to tease him more. “Okay. Lift your legs up and spread them apart.”

Jae’s eyes went so wide as if he just heard the most ridiculous thing on earth. “That’s ridiculous!” he exclaimed exactly. “It’s too difficult and tiring to do.”

“It’s the best position for the both of us babe.” Brian smirked. “Will you prefer doing it standing up against the wall? Or do you want to do it in the kitchen table?”

Jae gasped, “I-I’m lifting them so don’t laugh at me.” He hooked his hands under his thighs and awkwardly lifted them up. His head facing sideways again but he was side-eyeing Brian, waiting for the singer’s face to form into something close to a snort. 

But Jae didn’t see that sort of expression at all. 

Brian’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down and his eyes looked like they could bore through an eleven inches thick wall. His expression was a far cry from laughing. 

“Hurry up and do your thing. This is awkward as fuck,” Jae demanded. 

Pulled out from his fantasies, Brian started to scramble their things inside the drawer of the bedside table. He short-stopped and slapped his forehead before clumsily picking up what he was looking for on top of the low shelf.

Jae watched with utmost curiosity as Brian poured out an ample amount of liquid on his hands and started to wrap his fingers in it, dripping. “Oh shit.” He mumbled quietly when Brian kneeled in front of his waiting bottom.

“I heard you.” Brian teased.

“Man what are you doing? Are you by chance waiting for my asshole to come and eat your fingers…” Words got stuck on his throat when he felt the cold liquid get in contact with the rim of his hole. He shivered. Not by the coldness but because of the strangeness. 

Jae closed his eyes shut when he felt Brian’s finger slowly putting a pressure on his entrance. 

“Your puckered hole seems eager babe.”

“Oh God. When will you learn to shut up?” Jae replied through gritted teeth. It’s not that he didn’t like dirty talks. His mind was just full of the literal dirty thoughts already. What if he didn’t clean enough and some poop from the other day was still sitting there? What if Brian would be turned off by this and leave him? But his thoughts melted and washed away as a single moan escaped from his lips. Brian was expertly twirling his tongue on the tip of his already hard and slightly oozing member while fondling his balls. 

He then felt immense pleasure when the singer suddenly engulfed the length with his mouth. The warmth that wrapped his member sent spiraling sensations on his stomach. He gasped at Brian’s every movement. Gibberish words of pleasure came out of his lips as he tried his best not to let go of his thighs. He didn’t even realize that there were already two fingers going in and out of his most prized hole. “Bri I don’t wanna cum yet,” he cried. The pleasure that Brian was giving him was just way too much.

Before Brian finished off the mouth service, he groaned with Jae’s still inside his mouth touching the back of his throat and it just made the older cry out once more. His left hand continued to pump Jae’s member rhythmic pattern while his right hand was busy with his rear, scissoring the hole all the while feeling and searching for that seed like bump of flesh that would definitely make Jae a slave of carnal desire. 

A soft dragged mewl escaped from Jae’s lips. It was the sign that Brian was waiting for. He continued to hit that same spot and smiled to himself. Jae was already a moaning mess, thrashing against the covers of the bed, trying to move his own hips desperate to meet Brian’s fingers. His forehead glint with sweat and his lips parted seductively, producing sweet sounds. 

Jae couldn’t start to figure out where the strange wave of pleasure was coming from but who the fuck would care given his position. 

Brian made one more push before taking his fingers out causing Jae to whine. “Just a sec babe.” He took the lube that he had placed on the bed and thickly smudged his member with its content. 

Their eyes were locked against each other in silence for a moment before Brian positioned the tip of his slippery with lube member on the entrance of Jae’s hole. “I think you’re now ready for something bigger.” 

Jae nodded. He was still holding his legs up and only let them go when Brian held them up for him. When Brian stopped moving, Jae squinted his eyes to look at him. The younger’s eyes sparkled in the dim lighted room. Jae could vouch that Brian was only not the sexiest and most handsome man on earth right at that moment but also the kindest and the most loving. Jae smiled at him and said, “I love you.”

Brian leaned forward as Jae planted his hands on the bed to prop himself up and meet the singer’s lips. The kiss was short but full of sweetness and it overflowed with so much love for each other. “I love you too baby. So much.” 

Jae huffed out a breath and gritted his teeth in anticipation of the excruciating pain coming his way when Brian slowly applied pressure on his asshole as he pushed his member inside him. 

But Jae’s preparation for the pain wasn’t near enough. He clawed and pulled on anything that his hands came in contact with until they hurt and his pain attention would not concentrate on his tearing asshole anymore. He felt like he was being split into two and he could swear that his entrance was already torn and bleeding. He loudly cried in pain. “Damn it Brian! Am I bleeding?! Fucking check it!” He shouted but he was closing his eyes and his arms were getting sore like he had been lifting weights in the fucking gym. He could see that Brian was also sweating hard and was probably doing his best not to hurt him but he couldn’t care less. It hurt so damn much and he needed to know before he passes out due to blood loss.

“No you’re not. Try to relax your muscles a bit.” Brian’s answer came in a hushed whisper.

“God I can’t.” Jae was close to tearing up already. Snot and all that stuff.

The singer leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the mop of hair on the older man’s head before resting his forehead there to look at Jae straight in the eyes. “Focus on the pattern of my breathing babe. Try to imitate me. Inhale when I inhale and exhale when I do. You got that?”

Jae bit his lower lip and tried his best to follow Brian’s instruction. The younger just stayed in that position, guiding him. “I think I can manage now.” He said after a while.

Brian smiled and straightened his back again. 

Jae felt the head of Brian’s shaft finally passed through the mouth of his hole but the excruciating pain was still there—undiminished. But now that he had learned how to breathe properly, it felt less awful. Upon sensing that he had finally allowed all of Brian’s length inside him, a tear of relief and joy escaped from his eyes.

Brian’s expression shifted. The look of worry was all over his face again. But before he could say anything, Jae beat him into it, “Don’t worry. I’m just happy.”

The younger’s expression softened. “You did well Jae.”

Jae chuckled. “Yeah I know. Don’t wear that face anymore you look funny.”

Brian smiled. “Okay. Just tell me if it’s already okay to move.”

“Give me five breaths.”

And Jae did exactly five before nodding his head towards Brian who was watching him earnestly. 

The pace was slow and every inch of movement sent jolts of pain towards Jae’s nervous system but he endured them all and just focused on Brian’s face. The singer was equally sweating but he looked inexplicably happy nonetheless and this fact alone made Jae happy too despite the physical pain. 

Everything had been nothing but painful for Jae up until now but something happened while the singer was moving and it made him feel high for a split second. When it happened again, he let out an involuntary moan. The feeling was strange. But the strangeness felt so good he couldn’t contain it. He could tell that it was the same feeling that sent him to heaven when Brian was fingering him just a while ago but this time it was even more extreme. Brian hit the same spot again and again and all Jae could think about was how heavenly it felt. Nothing else. The awkwardness, the embarrassment, and the pain miraculously evaporated.

“Bribri. Hah. F-Fuck me harder.” 

Jae’s words weren’t straight but the message it had delivered was powerful enough to fuel the singer in full tank.

“Harder! P-Please,” Jae continued to beg even when Brian was already thrusting into him harder than ever. 

Jae thought that he would willingly succumb and even embrace Brian’s powerful thrusts, the younger could ram into him all he wanted; he could abuse him all he wanted. The feeling of being a slave to the one you love on bed and the feeling of being helpless while being pleasured to the fullest; if only Jae had discovered this feelings sooner, he would have had enjoyed this sensation since two years ago. He regretted it all now. Oh how he wished that instead of being patient with him, Brian should have just raped him. But these kinds of thoughts only flashed in his mind for as far he was concerned, the only thing that mattered was now—being one with the love of his life.

Jae whimpered when Brian stroke his dick in sync with the thrusts that made him forget how to breathe. “Stop that. Aahh.”

“You don’t like it?” Brian asked in ragged breathing.

Jae blurted more words of pleasure and series of moans. “Bri if you continue doing that I’m gonna—

Midway his sentence, white liquid spurted and landed on his chest. Some sticky drops even managed to get their way on his face but it didn’t matter. The euphoria he was feeling was enough to melt his world and turn it into a blurry black and white background.

With a few more thrusts, he felt Brian fill every nook and spaces inside him, his member growing limp and he fell forward; staining his chest with Jae’s scattered semen.

Both were exhausted but happiness and joy were printed on their sweaty faces.

“Thank you Jae,” Brian whispered before planting a quick kiss on his lover’s lips. He then buried his face on the older’s neck to catch his breathing.

“You are heavy.”

Brian weakly chuckled, “I can’t move. I’m very tired. Sorry.”

“But you’re heavy.”

“Please give me two minutes.”

“Okay I will let you stay here on top of me for two more minutes on one condition. Otherwise, get off me right this instant.” Jae said.

Brian tensed, “What is it?”

“Let’s do it again one more time.”

Brian feigned a shock, “Did I wake up a beast inside you?”

And they ended up doing three more rounds before they finally retired.

A thread of morning ray of sunlight made Brian shut his eyes even tighter but a soft warm breath fanning his chest made him smile. An angel was sleeping soundly next to him. 

It’s been years since he started each and every morning waking up at the sight of his love. The gentle and the soft expression on Jae’s sleeping face never failed to soothe his usually grumpy mornings. His velvety plump lips and smooth cheeks reminded him of the calm seas. And the soft sound that Jae made while he slept depicts a sense of tranquility Brian couldn’t quite define. It almost seemed like the night they shared so passionately never happened at all. Last night’s Jae was a hot and sexy Jae. Sleeping Jae next to him now was an angel. Late morning Jae would be sweet and a bit grumpy. There were so many versions of Jae and Brian loved each and every one of them no less.

Brian quietly removed the sheets on top of him to get up. His toes curled when his feet touched the cold floor, helping him to become fully awake. Barefooted and shirtless, he proceeded to make coffee in the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of the black hot liquid and made sure to leave enough for Jae to drink when he wakes up.

He brought his cup out on the veranda and sat on the bench overlooking the top of the trees on the yard. He humored himself by observing the frosted tips of the leaves as he sipped his coffee. Jae was the one who had made the decision that they should take the second floor because from there, they would be able to see the pretty leaves up close. 

It was the perfect morning to wake up from after a perfect night of lovemaking. The sun was up but the coldness from last night still lingered in the air. A gust of cold wind hit his bare chest that made him slightly shudder.

Brian heard light footsteps and a moment later, Jae sat beside him. The older covered him with a thick blanket and let it drape around their body before leaning on his shoulder. “Good morning. Where’s my coffee?” he greeted.

“Good morning my princess,” Brian greeted back and turned his head to plant a kiss on Jae’s head. “Should I go get your coffee now?”

“Actually never mind. Let’s share yours,” Jae answered as he eyed the steaming cup sitting on top of the small decorative table in front of them.

“That’s a good idea. But why did you wake up early today? I thought you would stay in bed for a while more. Weren’t you tired at all? Most men would be whining by now and would be demanding to be taken care of. I was actually looking forward to it.” Brian grinned.

Jae huffed. “I ain’t weak Bri. You hurt my pride. How about you? Why do you always wake up so early every morning?”

Brian raised his brows and turned his attention once again towards the lavish nature in front of them, “Well, it’s because of you. Every morning when I wake up, I see you beside me and I can’t help but appreciate life. This life that I’ve been blessed to have and share with you.”

Raising his left hand that bore their wedding ring, Jae replied, “When I woke up, I saw the usual empty space beside me. But I’ve never second guessed that I will find you sitting here looking like a demigod. You know, half-naked and looking at the trees like it was you who allowed them to grow.” He chuckled at his own joke before letting out a breath. “Last night was our first; so today, I felt like it’s just yesterday when we shared our vows. And I wanted to share the coldness and warmth of this morning with you.”

Following Jae’s example, Brian also raised his hand and placed it on top of the older’s. “If you say it like that, then this is our honeymoon week.” He held the soft cold hand and guided it towards his lips as his free arm winded around Jae’s hips, pulling him even closer. “I can cancel all of my schedules for today and for the following days and make love with you as much as you want. How does that sound?”

Jae’s eyes sparkled in delight. “That’s lovely.” He picked up Brian’s coffee and brought it to his lips quick, knowing that it would be his first and last sip of coffee for the day because Brian looked really hot and he couldn’t wait to make love to him again.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/selenophileeaj%22)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this didn't live up to your expectation. this was just a result of my selfishness and active procrastination.


End file.
